


Superfluous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [91]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of that going around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfluous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 8/1/1999 for the word [superfluous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/01/superfluous).
> 
> superfluous  
> More than is wanted or is sufficient; rendered unnecessary by superabundance;unnecessary; useless;excessive.  
> \-- SUPERFLUOUSLY,adverb  
> \-- SUPERFLUOUSNESS,noun
> 
> I feel like I might have been too mean to Ziva. Apologies if I was. Also I am in my new place with internet. Yay! But no bed. Boo!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Posting this now because I'm up late which means I'll end up sleeping in and won't have time to post before work tomorrow.

# 

Superfluous

Tony cheered in his head when Ziva’s position was rendered superfluous by Vance. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, so much as he didn’t trust her. Tony knew she’d done something to earn Gibbs trust, but he was still wary of her. It seemed like her loyalty was still to Mossad and Tony hoped that this break would allow others to see how her loyalty truly was to Mossad. 

She’d also been subverting Tim for a long time and Tony was looking forward to the old McGee. The one that actually cared about his well being and teased back, but didn’t tease with intent to harm. He hoped that with Ziva gone, Tim would revert to more his old self. 

And then the other shoe dropped and Vance shipped him off too. “What the hell?” He gasped quietly to himself. “How had he become superfluous?”

Tim was also shipped out. It was like Vance thought the only one useful was Gibbs. “Something is rotten in the state of Denmark.” Tony thought. He was later proved right when he found out that Gibbs was to investigate who was selling secrets, but before that he felt even more superfluous when he found out that both Ziva and McGee had been brought back before him. 

He had been Gibbs SFA for years. “Why was he not the first one brought back?” He questioned himself. “Was he really more superfluous than everyone else?”


End file.
